


Tale of the Bliss Bringing Demon

by sandkings321



Category: Naruto, 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Based on another Fanfic Story, But still the same, Character Death, Colder Naruto Uzumaki, Dark Theme, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Drama, F/M, Female Uchiha Itachi, Female Uchiha Obito, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Genius Naruto Uzumaki, Harems, Killing, Multi, Non-Profit story, Not a Crossover, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Serious Naruto Uzumaki, Sibling Incest, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, request story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandkings321/pseuds/sandkings321
Summary: This is my first non-profit story so don't flame me or criticize me
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Harem, Uzumaki Naruto/multi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Tale of the Bliss Bringing Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-profit story so don't flame me or criticize me

**Tale of the Bliss Bringing Demon**

* * *

**Disclaimer - All Characters are the legal age, and I don't Naruto or Ninja Gaiden series as both of them to their respective owners. Please support the please support the official release. I also don't own the original plotline of the Incarnate as that belong to to Camster3100. Please check that story out. It a good story. Please his story**

* * *

**Author Notice**

**This non-profit requested story was inspired by the Incarnate By Camster3100. Please check that story out. It a really good story to read in my own humble opinion.**

**Also I'll try to be as original as I can while merging with the Incarnate story without plagiarism the story, so please don't flame me or sue me because I can't really afford to be sued right now as I 21 yrs. Old bachelor with paltry amount of money in his account**

* * *

**Warning**

**This story will contain incest, death, dark themes, dubicous content, bashing of your favorite characters, poorly written story/plot.**

* * *

**Summary**

**An ancient prophecy that had been long forgotten, it foretold the return of Vigoor Emperor but will be defeated by Sage of Greater Fiend with the blood of Crimson Eyes. His name is...Naruto Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan, the neglected son of Minato and Kushina and older brother of Kimiko, the heir to Madara Uchiha and Indra's reincarnation.**

**And...this is his tale of power, blood, and his path of total supremacy.**

* * *

**Theme**

**Action, Adventure, Powerful! Genius!Cunning! Dark-Grey! Sharingan Naruto, Alive Kushina and Minato, Plot with Porn, Older Women/Younger Man, Incest, Uzumakicest, Harem, Minato Bashing**

* * *

_**Tale of the Bliss Bringing Demon** _

**Prologue (No Sex): The Birth of Bliss Demon Part 1**

* * *

_When the moment comes that the last of the seals are broken, the one who they call the Holy Vigoor Emperor shall awaken and begin his conquest of the world with his Vigoor Empire and his Fiends._

_He who was cast down by creation shall be reborn and bring nirvana to the world through chaos and blood. The world shall know great chaos and chaos, with untold death, unholy rape and blasphemous massacre will rain on the lamb of innocence. None shall oppose the Holy Emperor and Vigoor Empire._

_However...there is one warrior and his legion who can defeat the Holy Emperor and his Empire. When the Red Comma Moon rise...the world shall be forever changed. As Bliss Bringing Warrior of the Crimson Moon Clan with flames so beautiful that they burn pale blue and blessed with loyalty of the Greater Fiends as Friend and Sage. Only thee the warrior of the Crimson Moon can defeat the Vigoor Emperor and take his position as Bliss Emperor of the Holy Empire and he shall reign unquestioned and unopposed by second-to-none._

* * *

A pair of piercing, intelligent and _dangerous_ red eyes with three swirling tomoe were seen as he observed the village with coldness, in his apathetic gaze.

Those eyes belong to the one and only ' **Ghost of the Uchiha'** Madara Uchiha **.** One of the legendary Shinobi who founded Konohagakure and was the former clan head of the infamous Uchiha Clan. He was also the friend/rival Hashirama Senju of the Senju Clan and First Hokage of Konoha. His power was so great he had been referred to as ' **God of Shinobi'** by the people who saw his unparalleled skills and might.

Madara Uchiha is tall, lean and well-built fair-skinned in his mid 30's with dark and refined-handsome countenance with piercing eyes and sharp jawline. Despite his youthful face and appearance, he has prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. Marking him as someone who's much older than his physical appearance differ from his true age of an incredibly old ancient man. A man who saw many things from his long life and lifetime as a professional assassin and current Sage of the Greater Fiend.

"It's nearly time. For the birth of my heir, the next incarnation of Indra of the great sage is about to be born." Madara spoke, his voice calm yet authoritative showing the power he once held as he gazed at the village he once used to be.

" **Indeed, Ghost of Uchiha. Your forsaken son shall birth my future lord and master. The Great Fiend Sage with the Red Moon Eyes and he shall be soon be reborn into this era of strife and chaos. Where he shall defeat the Holy Emperor and his Holy Empire with his Red Moon Eyes. His legion of Fiend who pledge their fidelity to the Great Fiend Sage of the Crimson Copy Moon. And become the future ruler of the world."** A deep, booming and demonic-bass voice that's much more deeper and ethereal with echoing reverberation that reverberates through people very being.

The Ghost of Uchiha had a small smile on his strong-features handsome visage due to the demonic being words and how his future grandson shall rule the world with his personal training and blood running through his veins.

He'd never felt so much pride for somebody else other than his long dead brother Izuna.

"Those words bring me great pleasure, Vazdah my friend. Great pleasure indeed." He replied to the Archfiend with his tone colored with pride.

The ancient Uchiha uncrossed his arms and went through a long series of hand-seals. "Now then...

"Let's begin our Operation: Red Moon plans. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyūbi no Yōko & Jashin Vaa Zudaa; Evil Deity Vazdah!**"

The moment those words came out of the ancient Uchiha mouth. The entire timeline, history, and fate of many others were forever changed in a way that was bad yet good simultaneously.

* * *

**Location Change...Konoha Hospital**

The Konohagakure Hospital was eerily silent at this very moment. There was little-to-no noise at the hospital, not even a pin drop could be heard.

The patient both short-term and long-term were sleeping, the night nurse were attending them to the best of their competence and skills.

The doctors were checking though and going over the medical files and records of patients, both the clan members and non-clan members of great importance.

Yet, there's four doctor, were away from their usual posts as a late-night call ripped them from their usual stations.

The reason why they were away from their usual duties and station?

It was the birth of Fourth Hokage and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero children. Twins to be exact. It was a special moment for the young parents to be...for more than the mother and father, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato is a twenty-four years old young man with spiky blond hair with two bangs that framed his handsome face, angular jaw, and piercing blue eyes. He often wore blue Shinobi pants, black sandals, blue, long sleeve undershirt with a jonin flak jacket over it with a cloak with red flames licking the bottom and had the kanji for 'The Fourth Hokage' on the back.

Kushina is a very attractive and incredibly beautiful twenty-four years old young woman with long, flowing scarlet-red hair with a green clip holding it back from being in front of her face close to her left temple. She has round cute face with fine facial structure and features with violent eyes that made men's swoon.

It was a very special occasion for the two budding parents, moreso for the father of Minato Namikaze. Not that Minato didn't knew about his actual relation with the first traitor, exile, and co-founder of Konohagakure. Nor is he aware that he has a daughter who's older half-sister of the twin's who soon will be born of this world that was ongoing a change that will be forever unforgettable and irreplaceable by the current and future generations alike.

When Minato was born, his mother dying shortly after child-birth, after one year, Madara put him in an orphanage but not before placing seals at the back of both eyes as to not awaken the Sharingan. Thankfully, Minato did not receive the raven black hair.

When Minato was fifteen of age, it was a week be just after his birthday that he had listened to his Sensei's, Jiraiya of the Sannin, advice about 'practicing' with the opposite gender so that he could be at least a little experienced when he and Kushina started to date and then have sex…even though the first time they had sex was when she also got pregnant.

The lab rat was none than other Kasumi Uchiha, the older sister of Mikoto Uchiha. She was a loyal fangirl of Minato, which make it easy for Minato to get her consent for his 'practice' sex with her which she was fine with. Minato firmly told her this is one, possibly two-time thing, yet she still agreed whole-heartedly to the proposition.

What Minato didn't know that Kasumi has other plans in mind. Plans that consist of her poking holes in his condom that Minato was going to and secretly took very strong and potent fertility pills that she told Minato was birth control pills, and so the two carried it out not once, but twice, Minato falling for the same thing twice as well.

After Kasumi visit the doctor to confirm that yes indeed she is pregnant. Excite beyond reason, as she made her back to the Uchiha Clan to tell her family about the new, but fate has other plans for her as Madara kidnap her over nine-month to give birth to Mito Uchiha, the older half-sister of the Uzumaki twin's, and another month to make a full recovery.

To make sure that Kasumi didn't try to take her daughter front him. Madara instilled irremovable genjutsu that instilled a sense of duty into Kasumi mind that make her willingly give up Mito, but this was before placing a seal on her tongue as an assurance she would not spill anything as well as effectively killing any affectionate emotions Akira had for Minato. She was secretly dropped off back at the Uchiha compound via kamui while the Clan-Head did not ask questions, he just accepted his daughter back into the clan.

And Kushina was oblivious to the whole thing. Oblivious of her husband's illegitimate bastard daughter and his infidelity in their relationship.

So for the past seven years, Mito was vigorously been trained by her grandfather Madara in the kamui dimension or the real world, learning all of the skills from her legendary and powerful grandfather. Most people would be surprised that a small, slight and demure-looking seven year old has the skills of low-chunin and mid to high-chunin with his two-tomoe'd Sharingan. Her power had skyrocket when she enters her physical/chakra puberty and due to her very strong, potent bloodline of the **Usagi no Megami** , **Rikudō Sennin** , and **Indra Ōtsutsuki** the firstborn son of Rikudō Sennin and first user of Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan and the Progenitor-Founder of the Uchiha Clan flowing in her veins.

"Alright, Kushina-chan, I need you to **PUSH!** " Yelled Biwako the wife of the Sandaime Hokage and God of Shinobi and The Professor and current head of the Sarutobi Clan, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The current Hokage Minato Namikaze held his sweet, beloved and _screaming_ wife's hand.

"I AM _**PUSHING!**_ " The Red-Hot Habanero yelled back making Minato hold back a chuckle. He looked at Kushina's heartbeat monitor to see it pulsing.

' _She's under some fairly powerful sleeping agents yet she's still awake. By Kami, Kushina…'_ Biwako thought though her musings were cut short a roar and wicked booming laugh cut through the entire village's sleeping time.

It was silent with the exception of Kushina's grunt of pain while Minato rushed over to the see the Kyuubi and towering demonic figure walking toward the village about five mile out.

' _The Kyuubi and Archfiend Vazdah!? What are they doing here and why? Wait...this could finally give us the perfect weapon that can tip the battlefield against Kumogakure and Iwagakure, and show off the might and superiority of Konoha.'_ Minato shouted in his mind with glee and patriotic pride as vision of Konohagakure dominating the field with the power of Nine-Tailed Fox and the fiend in the hand of the proud and noble leaf-shinobi and kunoichi, his 'The Will of the Fire' burned furious deep in his soul.

"I-Is that the A-Archfiend and the Kyuu-agh!" Kushina started to say but flare of pain blossoming across her system.

"Yes…" Uttered Minato in awe and amazement. ' _But we need a Jinchūriki_

_and too see if our local priestess and our Science Division can harness the power of the fiend? I can handle the scientist, but how I can handle the Jinchūriki part? There's no one giving birth tonight right now, except…YES I know who is going to be the Jinchuriki!'_

Minato turned to his wife and mother of his children's Kushina whom is holding their first born. A boy, a boy that unknown to both of them at the time was going to be the new Great Sage of the Archfiend and current reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki.

A boy whom name is going to be…? Had he really zone out enough to miss the phenomenal birth of his first born child.

"Kushina…" He slowly started as the doctor took Naruto from her, with miniature earthquake going all throughout Konoha as the Kyubi and The Supreme Archfiend and Supreme Evil Deity Vazdah oozing out pure, dark and diabolical Yōkai energy that was warping and corrupting the entire land and the surrounding area of his path to Konoha made it way miles away.

"Y-Yes, Minato-k-ku-n" Kushina slurred with chopped up words as she held her stomach.

"You and I knew that the Kyuubi and Vazdah is what we need to get an upper hand with Kumo and the other villages…" He started off as another mini-but-powerful earthquake happen and black clouds were brewing in the skies with red-orange lighting bolts appearing in them.

"Agh!" The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero cried out as she held her abdomen softly, the other baby about to be pushed through. "Y-Y-Yes, but we can't tame the Kyuubi or use Vazdah powers, we need a-a-a Jinchuuriki-ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she yelled before holding her abdomen yet again in pain. "I w-will not allow you to use our children!" she yelled at her husband.

"Calm down, Kushina! You need to be calm or the baby won't come out! It will just hurt you and the baby in the long run!" Biwako warned the powerful Uzumaki-kunoichi.

The redhead woman calmed down but sent her husband a strong, sharp and stern look at him.

"It's the only way, Kushina! We can't let the Kyuubi and Vazdah go on a rampage throughout Konoha! We have to seal it!" Minato yelled back. "If there were any other children, I'd do it with them, but the child has to be under a week old or the person must have extremely strong chakra coils!" he said as the second baby was birthed. This one was a girl…a girl they would name…Niko.

"Mito-sama's life was extremely difficult and hard when people knew of her status as the Shodai Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko! She stays nearly all of her life in the Senju C-Compound due to the virulent hatred and distrust toward her due to her status as a Jinchūriki and outsider as most of them see her as a fox and the demon whore instead of a person who saved all of their lives! And don't get me started with the Fiend!" Kushina responded as she tried to stand but was only pushed back down by Biwako.

"Kushina! We can't aruge about this! The Kyuubi need to be seal right now! And we can't let the opportunity of gaining the power of the Kyūbi and the blood of Archfield go away! I'm going to hold them off to the best of my ability! Make up your mind up, because I will not allow that beast or monster to destroy my _**village**_!" he responded as he opened the window, threw a Hiraishin kunai out of it before flashing away in a yellow light.

"He's right, Kushina-chan." Said the soft, low, calm, and dignified old voice of Sandaime, the The Professor and God of Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi and head of the Sarutobi Clan. As the legendary old shinobi entered the room wearing his samurai-armor as young woman glared at the older man. "However, I do not agree with the Jinchuriki being your children or him using the Archfield blood for power." His aged yet wise eyes traveling over to the two peacefully sleeping children in Kushina's arms. That was before his gaze traveled over to his wife's worried one.

"You're going out there, Koi?" she asked worriedly while Hiruzen grimly nodded.

"It's my duty as the shinobi and former Hokage of Konoha," he spoke with a grim but soft smile before walking over to her to kiss her on the forehead.

"What give him the right to use my children!?" Kushina shouted making the newly named Niko and Naruto of which were wrapped in blue and pink blankets depending on their gender to shift slightly.

"It's his duty as Hokage to do what's best for the village, but remember, I do not agree with him. Mito-sama's life was hard and cruel, but maybe these villagers will see these two in a different light. I will travel to the Senju compound to look through Mito-sama's notes on sealing a Biju and the Archfiend aside from the Shiki Fuujin," Hiruzen said while Kushina growled a beastly growl.

"His reasons are selfish and cruel, I know, Kushina, but please see this in his perspective," he asked while she looked at her two children and nodded before a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Come back w-when you find anything Mito-sama had on sealing a B-Biju and the Archfiend," she spoke through the tears. She did not want her children to go through what Mito-sama went through!

"Of course, Kushina-chan," Sarutobi spoke with a curt nod as he jumped out of the window and made his way towards the Senju compound behind the Hokage heads to find the note on sealing the Biju and Archfiend...

* * *

And...scene. Hello guys and welcome to the 2020 where I hope that we don't get a plague coming in and kill about 20% of the human population.

Anyway, this is my first request story and I am proud to say I managed to finish it after month on trying to get this story on the site for me and the commissioner sake.

I also open up a account and I looking for patron to join in my find. Here the (hopefully) link to the page DragonLand

Fav and like this story

Signed Sandkings321


End file.
